


Blue Triforce

by Ct_2844_Trin



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ct_2844_Trin/pseuds/Ct_2844_Trin
Summary: Link is just doing regular chores around Ordon village, then some complications force him to leave it behind, possibly forever?
Kudos: 2





	Blue Triforce

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is my first fic so constructive criticism is welcome, hope y'all enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda

In a quiet house right by Ordon village, Link was sleeping when someone yelled for him to wake up  
“Hey, Hey Link, I need you to round up the goats for me, so get outta bed!”  
Link heard this as he woke up. Slightly annoyed to be woken up, he put on some shorts and a blue shirt then went outside to talk to Fado  
“Hey Fado” Link said while yawning  
“You finally woke up, I need you to get on your horse and round up the goats”  
“Fine”  
Link got on his horse and headed down the path to the village. He was trotting on his horse and made his way through the village to get to the ranch. He stopped when Mayor Bo yelled his name  
“Hey Link!”  
“Yes Mayor?”  
“You going to sort out the goats?”  
“Yes”  
“After you finish, can you meet me by the pumpkins?”  
“Yes sir”  
“Good, now go ahead and round ‘em goats up”  
Link nodded yes and went off, jumped over the gate and started to round up the goats, which proved annoying as always because he didn’t have a leash to use. When he finished Fado spoke  
“That was a minute faster than usual, impressive”  
“I just want this to be over with, I want my sleep”  
“Well that’s all I needed from you so feel free”  
With that, Link left to go see the Mayor  
“Good to see you remembered”  
“You told me like 5 minutes ago”  
“Well that doesn’t matter, do you know how to use a sword”  
“Yes”  
“How good are you?”  
“Good enough to slay a few Bokoblins, that’s for sure”  
“Well that’s good enough for me to give you these”  
Mayor Bo held out a sword and a shield  
“Take these, you may need them soon”  
“Um, thanks but why would I need them? There aren’t any monsters in Ordon Village?  
“You never know when you might run into something”  
“I guess that’s true”  
“Now go home, it’s getting dark out”  
“Finally, I can go back to sleep, I’m tired as hell”  
Link galloped away on his horse, excited to get back to sleep. Mayor Bo was concerned, Link’s hand had a glowing symbol; three blue triangles, two empty and one filled in. There was no mistaking it, it was the Triforce, but something seemed off, wasn’t it supposed to be yellow?  
Link made it to his house, tied Epona to the fence pole, and went inside just to pass out on his bed. A few hours later he was woken up by the familiar voice of the village kids. He got out of bed, bags under his eyes; he went outside to see why Talo was screaming his name.  
“Hey guys, what’s up? It's late so you shouldn’t be here” He said rubbing his eyes  
“Me and Malo want you to teach us how to fight with a sword; we already set up some training dummies back at home”  
“I don’t see the harm, ok let’s get going”  
“Yes!”  
The brothers led Link to the village in the dark; they walked into the village and could barely see anything because it was so dark  
“This is a little too dark, my eyes should have adjusted by now” Link thought  
“Where did you set up the dummies?”  
“Oh, um, I think it was over ther-“  
Talo was cut off by the deafening sound of an explosion and one of the houses blowing up  
“AAAAHHHH! What was that!?!?!”  
“Malo, Talo, be quiet and follow me, now!” Link said trying not to be too loud  
“What, why, we have to go see what happened?!?!”  
“I think I know what happened, look over the hill”  
The kids looked over the hill to see mysterious black creatures running into the village  
“What are those things?!?!”  
“I don’t know, but now isn’t the time to be asking questions, so shut up and follow me before they see us”  
Link led them behind the Sera ’s Sundries shop and told them to get in the water  
“But Malo can’t swim”  
“Just hold onto the edge and be quiet”  
Flames rapidly spread through the village and all the houses were being destroyed, screams from all over could be heard. It was horrific. Link didn’t want to see any of it, he looked away only to see a black ink spreading through the water  
“Get out of the water, fast”  
“What? Why?”  
“There’s something in it, it could be dangerous”  
The sky started to turn an unnatural shade of reddish black, black spots started to rise from the ground. This resembled something Link had read a book about, something called the Twilight Realm, but all he remembered was that the sages sealed an ancient evil in it  
Link looked around the corner of the burning shop to see what looked like the person leading the creatures; it was a dark robed figure, the sleeves extending further than his arms, and a metallic grey helmet. He saw this figure was looking in the other direction, so he told the kids to run down the path to his house. They didn’t make it that far though, cause another explosion knocked them out. Link, though dizzy was still conscious, he stood up and looked at the figure to see it was staring him down. Link then felt a sudden and swift pain; it felt like multiple super heated knives were stabbing him everywhere. He saw black lightning being cast from the figure’s hand. Within seconds Link was unconscious on the ground, with multiple burn marks on his chest.  
A few hours later Link woke up to the sight of the burned Ordon village as well as the charred skeletons of the Ordonians. It was the most traumatizing sight he had ever seen. Then a burning hatred for the thing responsible for all this, he ran to his house, grabbed his newly acquired weapons, a bag of rupees, he got onto Epona, then set off to find those monsters.  
Link rode past the Ordon spirit spring when he heard someone say his name  
“Huh? Who’s there?”  
“Come, come to me boy. There is not much more time. Come to my spring”  
“Uh, wait the spring? Ok?”  
Link steered Epona to the spring, then dismounted her.  
“Who’s there?”  
“I am Ordonia, the light spirit of Ordon. And you are more important than you realize”  
“What do you mean? How am I important?”  
“You. you who stands before me. I called to you because of your coming importance”  
“What? That doesn’t explain how I’m important”  
“You. You who are here by the will of the Gods. You must free the other light spirits”  
“Will of the Gods? What are you talking about?”  
“You. You. You must make your way to the place which you did years ago and free the ancient weapon”  
“What? That doesn’t even make sense. What weapon?”  
“I am out of time. You must free the others. Go. Go young hero”  
“Hero? What are you talking about? Wait don’t go! I’m so confused”  
The Light spirit Ordonia faded away leaving Link with more questions than he came there with. Link hopped on Epona and went back to his house. He got there and grabbed some better clothes. He grabbed some finger less gloves, a dark blue trench coat with a hood, some pants, and a navy blue neck gaiter. These clothes would offer more protection than a simple shirt and shorts. He could conceal his sword and shield that way as well as anything else if needed. He then got back on Epona, and rode off into Faron woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it. It took more writing than I realized. SEVEN PAGES, and I get this, its painfully funny. See Ya at part 2


End file.
